11eyesfandomcom-20200222-history
Invidia
Invidia (インウィディア Inwidia) is a Black Knight and an antagonist of Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl. Personality From Kakeru Satsuki's perspective, Invidia is has a gentle voice, which does not reveal her true personality. In fact, she is a cruel, fierce and aggressive Black Knight who loses her temper quite easily in battle. On the other hand, she loves Ira from the bottom of her heart and would go any length for him, which is the only human side left she had, even if that means having to attack her own comrades. She cares for her comrades and also respects her leader, Avaritia to a certain extent, but her relationship with Superbia however, is rather sour. During the final moments of her life, it is implied that she does not really care about killing the Fragments, and would prefer to let them live. However, her mission left her no choice as she followed Ira. In the anime, she is a bit different. She appeared as being a lot crazier and talkative than in the game. Her love for Ira isn't mentionned, and she developped a hatred for Takahisa and targets him since this latter burnt her face. Biography : Main article: Irene of the Dragon Skeleton Invidia's real identity is Irene of the Dragon Skeleton, an apostle of Index. In 1945, she participated in the battle against the witch Lieselotte Werckmeister. The battle ended with Lieselotte being sealed by squad's leader, who later became the Black Knight Avaritia, but not without great cost. Superbia, the only survivor, used her art of Soul Binding to bind the soul of the squad's member into the Larvae, forming the Black Knights, to protect the seal. As a result, Irene forgot everything, except for her mission and her love for Sebastianus, who became the Black Knight Ira. Plot Fragments In 2009, the Fragments of Lieselotte was gathered in Red Night. After Gula's defeat, Ira set out in the next Red Night. Irene, regarded herself as Invidia, went with him to help. She encountered Kakeru, Yuka, Kukuri, Yukiko and Takahisa at their school and fought them for a short time before joining Ira. After the battle, Ira was seriously injured, so she brought him back and wait for him to recover. While Ira was resting, she asked Avaritia to stop Ira from going out after he recovered. He did not agree, however, and she attempted to attack him to change his mind. Superbia blocked her attack and told her to behave. Invidia questioned her why she did not attack like others did, but Superbia simply replied that she would attack when the time was right. Invidia was not satisfied with her answer and attempted to attack her, but Avaritia told both to stop. He also told Invidia that even if he was to stop Ira, a warrior with burning passion like him would not listen and that he trusted in Ira's power. Invidia had no choice but to accept his decision. Ursula of the Bookshelf On October 12, she and Acedia was dispatched to defeat the Fragments. They were to attack from two directions. However, Invidia encountered Shiori on her way and could not arrive at her designated destination. Fortunately, Superbia used her shikigami to momentarily stop Shiori's spell and saved Invidia. Invidia was angry at Superbia's interference and told her to stay out of her battle, but Superbia said that at her current level, she could not defeat Shiori. She then used a spell to teleport both of them back to the crystal palace. Shattered Knight On October 21, she attacked Yukiko and Takahisa on their school rooftop while Ira assaulted the rest on the schoolyard. The plan was most likely proposed by Superbia in order to split the "fragments" power. Invidia was defeated, however, and taken serious injuries. As she went back to the crystal, she realized that Ira was killed in battle and cried out in pain. She asked her leader, not as Avaritia but as Georgius of the Rainbow, whether he suspected Index's judgment. Superbia quickly stabbed her and said that since she (Invidia) had regained her memories, she (Superbia) had no further use for her, thus, using her shikigami to manipulate Invidia from that point on, turning her into a moving bomb. Time Bomb Yuka, Kukui, Yukiko and Takahisa encountered her again on October 27. They continuously attacked her, but she kept moving towards them. When she got close enough, she warned them that she was being manipulated and about to explode. Yuka then used her power to nullified the destructive power inside Invidia's body. After that, Yukiko finished her off. Before she died, Invidia said to herself that she was about to be together with Sebastianus, implying that she gladly accepted her death. Anime In the anime, she appeared with the others in the Crystal Altar, and she has been the one who attacked them the first time under Avaritia's order, but the Red Night ended before she could deliver a fatal blow. In episode 4, she made a first main appareance where she stabbed Yukiko from behind for saving Ira. Afterward, she tried to kill all of the others Fragments, but Takahisa intervened, attacking both her and Ira, and burnt her face. She tried to attack him, but without any success, as Red Night ended again. She swore revenge to Fragments by next time they met. In episode 5, she briefly made an appearance when Red Night occurred. Misuzu fought her to secure an escape for Kakeru and Yuka. The battle seemed to end as a tie. In episode 6, she faced Takahisa alone (while the others were fighting against Acedia) and she told him she would repay him for burning her face. by the end of the episode, Takahisa said that she had managed to escape. In episode 7, she tried to take all of the Fragments down by herself on Superbia's orders. Kakeru and Takahisa crippled her, allowing the rest to arrive on time. Desperate, she trapped the gang in a barrier. Kukuri shot Abraxas' chains through Invidia, thinking that the barrier would break if she died. However, Invidia revealed that her blood was explosive and said that when she died, she would take all of them with her. Yukiko tried to throw her weapon at the barrier one more time but the knife rebounded and injured Kakeru. As Kakeru staggered from the wound, Invidia gripped his head, apparently wanted to make sure that he would take the full blast. Seeing Kakeru on the verge of being killed, Yuka's power awakened and Invidia's destructive power was nullified. Yukiko then stabbed her through the forehead, killing her. In episode 9, Superbia used shikigamis forming fake versions of the Black Knights, including Invidia. However, despite her strength, Kakeru defeated her along with the other shikigami. Abilities Invidia uses her "Dragon Skeleton" like a whip with destructive power. Her wings are very sustainable and can be used as a shield to protect her from any attack, except for attacks that are too powerful. Combine the range and speed of the weapon and her ability to fly, she poses as a formidable opponent. Her way of fighting makes her a good combination with Ira. In order to defeat her, Takahisa and Yukiko used the school's narrow corridor to suppress her movement. In addition, as a Black Knight, Invidia's blood is explosive. With this, she can self-detonate as a last resort. Relationships Ira: Invidia showed her love for Ira many times in her battles. She cares for him deeply, and would do anything for him. She even attacked Avaritia when he refused her request to not send him on mission anymore. When Ira died, she thought that the world didn't have meaning anymore. She was even happy to die, since she will join him, which implying she didn't care of the mission, and she wanted only being with Ira. In the anime, their love relationship isn't mentionned, and she seemed showing no care when he died. Superbia: Invidia seems having a rather bad relationship with Superbia, trying to attack her when she intervened between Avaritia and her. She thinks Superbia as a traitor, and she is horribly treated by this latter, manipulating her as a time bomb for exploding all the Fragments with her. Gallery File:11eyes SDAG Invidia Concept1.jpg|Invidia's concepts File:11eyes SDAG Invidia Atk1.jpg| Invidia using her "Dragon Skeleton" File:11eyes TV Invidia Screenshot2.jpg|Invidia, burned by Takahisa in the anime. Trivia *Invidia's "Dragon Skeleton" looks exactly like a spine. *Her voice actress, Noriko Rikimaru, is also the voice actress of Kukuri. *Her name "Invidia" means "Envy" in Latin. *She is one of the Black Knights the most recurrent in the game, as she appeared a lot of times against the Fragments. *In the Black Knight Fancomic, she appeared a bit Moe and her love interest is Ira. *Amongst the Black Knights, she isn't showed using magical powers, excepted her bomb in her last battle. *In the anime, she has her face burnt, after being attacked by Takahisa by a fireball that spread across the ground. In the game, she was able to block the same attack, but received the burn when he threw multiple fireballs in a rage at her for hurting Yukiko. Nevertheless, it wasn't the reason why Invidia hated him and the others Fragments in the game. *She is one of the only Black Knights, with Acedia, who can fly. Category:Index Category:Black Knights Category:Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl antagonists Category:Female characters Category:Warriors